


A Deserving Subject

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: D/s, F/F, Sex Toys, prodomme!lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at Lydia's relationship with Cora, and her job as a prodomme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deserving Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Lydia has some anti-men feelz if that turns you off. For the 24/7 cordia prompt :)

"You're such a fucking worthless piece of scum, you don't even deserve to be licking my boots," Lydia said softly to the man. Tears dribbled down his red face, and he licked faster as if that could fix it. As if that would magically make his fantasy go away. 

It didn't. Instead when the clock struck eight, he thanked Mistress Martin for her time and left. He would show up again the next week, and debase himself while Lydia insulted him. In the beginning, years ago, Lydia had questioned them. She had made them spell out what made them so useless, and giggled over their answers. She still laughed at them, but she didn't ask why anymore. 

Humiliating rich white men was her specialty, and she was damn good at it. She didn't like them, she didn't pretend to- and it showed in and out of her scenes. And they craved it, being used by someone who honestly _did_ think they were that worthless. When the general dislike first began, she had accidentally thrown around stuff like patriarchy and systematic oppression- those scenes didn't go well. Apparently the CEO types didn't like being reminded of the immense privilege that allowed them to get where they were, and to the point where they wanted to be made fun of for it and got off on it. It wasn't personal enough for them, and it rubbed them the wrong way. Lydia had cynically thought about how her clients were interchangeable, and that she could do her job blindfolded. (Okay, that wouldn't be safe for a number of activities, but the point still stood that their identity was irrelevant.) 

When Lydia was feeling spiteful or angry, she especially loved her job. Making a bare minimum of four hundred per hour- and often more as tipping was expected- certainly didn't hurt either. Some days though, it bored her. As different as the scenes may be in layout and roleplay, they all boiled down to her humiliating and hurting men. Which she did enjoy, but... their reactions were too predictable, she'd seen them too many times. Unless she was taking out her anger on them, she was finding it harder and harder to give a damn. Thankfully that didn't matter much, because Lydia only did four one-hour slots per day and she could put up with it for the money. It also certainly didn't hurt that she had her own sub waiting for her back at home. 

When she and Cora first began to play, Cora topped. It was a nice change from work, and Lydia was more than happy to play the pleasing sub. Over time though, it became obvious that Cora wanted to be controlled. Top space was nice, but it didn't allow her to let go like sub space did. So the pair began to switch. 

Her time with Cora remained distinct from work though. For one thing, she actually liked and respected Cora. For another, they had awesome sex. After a few months of playing, they even began going on dates and Lydia had never felt so rich. She loved indulging Cora, a girl who had been on her own most of her life and had never been pampered before. The first time Lydia massaged her as aftercare, she had an emotional breakdown and they spoke of their upbringings for hours.

After their first year, they sat down at a fancy seafood place to discuss what else they wanted and might be interested in. Many kinks and games came up through the night, but the most important one was that Cora was interested in becoming her full time submissive. A month later, she was. 

Lydia headed home after changing into new clothes; she liked having separate outfits for Cora. Her four sessions had gone fairly well today, even if the last had cried and slobbered enough on her boots that she probably needed to replace them. She had budgeted a thousand per week for maintenance on her equipment and clothes and such. Usually she only hit seven hundred, and with the extra would have a decadent Saturday with Cora. There was a new spa that opened up across the city, and Lydia was hoping there might be enough spare cash for a visit this weekend. 

When Lydia got home, Cora was waiting on their couch, two glasses of red wine before her. She was dressed simply in her dark skinny jeans and blue swoop shirt. Lydia could request that Cora dress in something fancier, or something flashier, to greet her in, but she didn't want to. She liked having Cora comfortable, and even though she was always her submissive, she didn't always want her in that mindset. Cora would always come first, and then their relationship, and _then_ their D/s lifestyle.

She grinned and sat beside her, pecking her lips, "Lovely, and how was your day?" 

Cora sipped the wine, "Good. I finished painting the library, tomorrow I'll be putting rugs and shelving in."

"Wonderful- did you decide on the wood?" Lydia asked curiously. 

"With the rugs we agreed on, mahogany seems best," Cora answered. 

"Good, good," Lydia said, sipping her wine, "do you want to play tonight, or jump straight to the sex?"

Cora smirked, and brushed a hand through the soft red curls, "Play."

"Let's see..." Lydia said, "go wait on the playmat in position s."

Cora gave her a small excited smile before complying- s was one of her favorites. It had taken them a few months to memorize the twenty-six positions, but it was well worth it. Not only could they be used in public conversation, but it was sexy and nice to have some kinky lingo just for the two of them. Back when Lydia had developed their position alphabet, she had taken photos of Cora doing each and every one. There was a scrapbook of them in their playroom for when Lydia wanted a little inspiration. 

Finishing her wine, Lydia went to their bedroom to grab some nail polish before joining Cora. 

Lydia didn't bother holding back the wide grin when she saw Cora, and Cora's eyes were trained on her knees anyways. The woman was kneeling and naked, the shiny metal plug's base peeking between her cheeks, and she held the Eroscillator loosely. Lydia plucked up some rope from the wall, twenty feet would do, and wrapped it around Cora securing the external vibrator. Cora's hands slipped out as she tied the final knot, and she turned it on to test it. 

Cora's eyes shut tightly, and Lydia bit back a smirk, "Is it on your clit?" 

"Y-yes Mistress," Cora answered, her eyes fluttering open. 

"Good, hands please," Lydia said, unscrewing the indigo nail polish, "now remember each finger you mess up is five lashes."

"Yes Mistress," Cora answered, determination entering her voice as she froze her hands midair. 

Lydia smiled and began painting carefully, if any paint hit Cora's skin it wouldn't be because of her. Cora hadn't worn much nail polish before Lydia, but after some experimentation she decided she liked darker hues and metallic pastels. 

The first hand, Cora's right hand, was finished flawlessly, and Lydia said, "Good girl," before starting on the other. The thumb went well, but Cora's hips jerked while Lydia was painting her index finger, and a little paint slid too far in the crease and stained the skin beside darkly. Lydia tsked and continued, Cora frozen from her mishap for the next two fingers. 

Lydia paused before turning to the last finger, her pinkie, and said, "I think we should turn the vibration up, what do you think?" 

Cora swallowed dryly, "Yes Mistress." 

Lydia listened for the two clicks, and had the vibrator on the highest setting. Cora's hands were shaky, and whenever she tried to freeze them, they seemed to vibrate in place. Lydia let her stew a little longer, waiting until Cora couldn't control her hips. Cora closed her eyes trying to become still, and instead felt her ears heat as she inched closer to an orgasm. 

Lydia waited until her eyes opened back up, and she began trying to paint her pinkie. Her hips kept twitching though, and her hand jerked, polish smearing above her knuckles. With wide eyes and shaking hands, Cora waited for Lydia to finish, already anxious for the twenty-five lashes. 

"With all that moving, I think next time we should just hook you up to the fucking machine," Lydia commented, glancing at the contraption in the corner. 

Cora moaned, and forced herself still for a few breaths, dissociating from the pangs in her groin. Lydia finished the pinkie nail, already thinking about which whip to use. Cora was shaking more now, not forcing herself to stay still. 

"Come for me Cora," Lydia murmured, and with a moan, the woman did. 

Sprinkling light kisses over her face, Lydia turned the vibrator off and untied it. She gently pulled the heavy njoy plug out next, and grabbed a nearby short robe to clothe her in.

"Have you eaten yet?" Lydia asked, some nights Cora waited for her for dinner, and other nights she ate before Lydia got home. 

"No...." Cora said with a confused look.

Lydia smirked, "Don't worry, we'll get to your lashes after dinner.... and I'm thinking the dragon tongue."

"Do you even remember where it is?" Cora teased, looking around the room. 

Lydia cleared her throat, "I'll find it, now dinner?" 

The two went downstairs to eat, and Lydia couldn't ever imagine being bored in a scene with her. And even if the impossible happened, Lydia wasn't worried, they would figure something out. (That night Lydia couldn't find the dragon tongue, and she ended up using the five foot bullwhip instead.)


End file.
